


Aarsvold Pack Shenanigans

by TombRaider008



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Self Insert, Stiles Stilinski's full name is Mieczysław Genim Stilinski, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TombRaider008/pseuds/TombRaider008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aarsvold Pack has hit Beacon Hills to visit the Stilinski Household for a month. Follow them and the shenanigans that follow the pack. A collection of one shots which are loosely linked to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the drawing myself. I'll make drawings of my favourite scene from the chapter and post it in the fic at the right spot. Drawings will be either made after the chapter has been published or before.

‘Ok tell me again why we thought it would be a good idea to visit your cousin in America of all places?’ Yannis moaned from where he was squished between his alpha and fellow beta on the backseat of a way too tiny taxi cab.

‘Because he knows about werewolves since he is dating one and I thought it nice for you two to meet my family,’ Agata said as she was busy on her phone doing god knew what.

‘Would you stop squabbling like children already?’ Mona interrupted before Yannis could protest, ‘And hold on! Who exactly was he dating again?’

‘Derek Fucking Hale!’ Agata said before shoving her phone out for her packmembers to see. ‘See the brooding, hulking, man in the corner? That is Derek Hale,’

‘Oh wow,’ came the reply from Yannis and Mona.

Agata looked smug as she stashed her phone away in her leather jacket. They remained silent for the rest of the ride to the Stilinski household.

‘Does your family know we are coming?’ Yannis asked dreading the answer as soon as he saw Agata’s grin of mischief.

‘Why of course!’ she said as he all but ran to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Mona paid the taxi driver while Yannis unloaded the trunk of the car. Grabbing their luggage and dragging it up the path to the front door, just in time to see it open by a pale teen with a birdnest on his head, that had the beta itch to style it into a fashionable mess.

‘Mieczysław!’ Agata all but squealed as she hugged him so tightly, Yannis thought she might suffocate him before remembering said boy was dating a werewolf.

‘Bless you,’ Mona said at hearing the name.

‘Not even going to attempt to pronounce that,’ Yannis said, feeling sorry for the guy who was saddled with a name like that.

‘Agata! What are you doing here?!’ The boy now dubbed Mieczysław asked, ‘Oh and call me Stiles! Nobody has called me that since mom died,’

Both Mona and Yannis perked up at hear the sad news, sharing a look of sadness before walking up to their pack member.

‘Hi. I’m Yannis,’ The only boy in the pack introduced himself.

‘I’m Mona. Hey,’ The Alpha extended her hand. ‘I’m the Alpha of the Aarsvold Pack from Norway,’

‘You are werewolves?’ Stiles blurted out.

In answer the threesome let their eyes glow. Red for Mona and amber for Agata and Yannis.

‘Enough proof?’ Mona asked sweetly.

Stiles nodded and stepped aside to let his cousin and her pack in the house. Yannis looked around. From what he had gathered Stiles lived with his dad.

‘Stiles? Who’s there?’ A voice asked.

‘Agata is here dad! She brought her friends as well,’ He replied and daddy Stilinski revealed himself, dressed in a police uniform.

‘I was about to head out to work,’ he said seeing the questioning look from his guests.

‘I see. We’re sorry to intrude. I thought Agata had at least the decency of announcing our arrival,’ Mona said glaring at the older blonde werewolf who had settled herself in the love seat and was busy examining her nails. No make that claws.

Mister Stilinski just shrugged before leaving the house through the front door. Mona shook her head while Yannis turned to look at Agata.

‘Really Agata?’ He deadpanned upon seeing the claws. ‘Really now?’

The girl simply smiled sweetly before addressing her cousin. ‘So Mieczysław, where is that hunky boyfriend of yours?’

‘I thought I told you to call me Stiles,’ He said throwing his hands into the air, ‘And he should be here any minute. Though I don’t know how he will react to me having three unknown werewolves in my house,’

‘Should we prepare for a fight?’ Yannis asked looking up from his phone.

‘I don’t think so,’ Stiles said looking unsure.

‘More like you hope so, cousin dearest,’ Agata said.

‘Well I think it would be prudent to ask for the Alpha’s permission to stay on his or her land,’ Mona said, ‘Your boyfriend, is he the Alpha?’

‘He is. I’m basically the pack mom,’ Stiles said with a smile.

‘Finally! A guy who’ll understand my woe of keeping a pack in order!’ Yannis exclaimed.

‘Dude! Your pack consists of three Wolves,’

‘Your cousin counts for at least four at once!’

‘I resent that!’

‘Guys! I think he’s near. I can smell an Alpha approaching,’ Mona cut in.

Agata and Yannis went quiet while Stiles looked excited, leaving the seating area to open the front door. Both the Betas smelt the Alpha approaching them. From what Yannis could tell, he was anxious and worried.

‘Stiles! Stiles! Are you hurt?!’ A frantic male voice sounded clearly from outside.

Mona glared once again at her Beta while Yannis positioned himself slightly in front of his Alpha, his eyes shining amber behind his glasses.

‘Don’t worry Der-bear,’ Stiles said, ‘I’m fine. My cousin dropped by,’

‘Miguel?’ Derek asked.

Mona turned to look at Agata and mouthed the name. She shrugged her eyes shining with mischief. Trust her to enjoy the situation they found themselves in.

‘No! Agata! My cousin from Poland. I don’t have a cousin called Miguel,’ Stiles said.

‘Why do I smell three werewolves Stiles?’

‘Because my cousin is a werewolf, apparently. She brought her pack,’

‘Is she an Alpha?’

‘No! But they are probably eavesdropping so why don’t you ask them yourself, Sourwolf?’ Stiles came back, leading his boyfriend and Alpha into the living room. The tension seemed to rise a little with two Alphas in one room.

‘I’m Mona Aarsvold. I’m the Alpha of our small pack. These are my Betas Agata and Yannis,’ Mona said, ‘We would like your permission to stay in Beacon Hills for the coming month. We can and will help you should the need arise,’

‘I’m Derek Hale, Alpha of the Beacon Hills pack,’ he said in a gruff voice. ‘Since one of you is family of Stiles I will allow you on the grounds. Be aware though. Hunters are known to swarm this place. Especially the Argents,’

‘The Argents? I thought they were French. What are they even doing here?’ Yannis said making the others look at him. ‘What?! They killed _La Bête du Gévaudan_. That’s why people think silver kills a werewolf. Must’ve confused the family name with the metal when translating,’

'They have moved a long time ago,' Derek said, 'But yeah. The one and the same Argents,'

'Oh great,' Yannis facepalmed, 'If I die during our one month here Agata. I swear to all that's holy I'll come back and haunt your ass!'


	2. Pack Meeting Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aarsvold pack is officially introduced to the Hale Pack. Turns out they know one member already, one Jenna Argent. Origin stories are told and an invitation to one of Lydia's legendary parties is given.

The Pack Meeting was happening at Derek’s loft. The moment the Norwegian pack entered the place, Yannis was in love with the industrial and minimalistic decor. Though he found the Hale Alpha could’ve gone a little bit less overboard with the minimalistic aspect. There was only one couch for crying out loud. Deciding not to voice his opinion he glanced at the couch before settling himself on an armrest of it. Agata simply let herself fall into it while Mona took her place standing behind it.

‘So I’m pretty much digging the decor,’ Yannis said making an effort to make some small talk.

‘There is little to no decor,’ Stiles said from his seat next to his cousin, ‘How can you like it?’

‘The industrial and minimalistic feel is what I love, though I think they went overboard on the minimalist aspect,’ He said it before he could help himself.

‘See Der! I’ve been telling you that for ages!’ Stiles said. ‘You should invest in some other seating for pack meetings. And a TV so we can hold Pack Movie Evenings with puppy piles and throwing popcorn at the screen,’

Yannis blinked. He had not expected that answer but he shrugged, taking out his phone to play angry birds. Agata was taking selfies by now and Mona had her phone out as well. Derek came back from his kitchen with some refreshments, Stiles smiling like a love sick fool at his Alpha. Yannis couldn’t blame the guy. He’d be over the moon too if he had caught something like that.

‘Are the two of you also mates or just boyfriends?’ Mona asked after a minute of silence.

‘We’re mates,’ Derek said as he peeled away Stiles’s hoodie to show the Mate Claim Bite.

‘I figured as much. Your scent is all over him and vice versa,’ Agata said, ‘I’m jealous Mieczysław,’

‘How many times do I need to tell you Agata, it’s Stiles!’ the teen said throwing his hands up in the air again in frustration. ‘You never told me how you lot became a werewolf,’

‘That’s for when the rest of your pack is here,’ Yannis said, ‘We don’t like repeating ourselves too often if we can help it,’

They stayed silent until they heard cars arriving downstairs. It took a good five minutes before the entire Hale Pack had arrived. The first ones had been Lydia Martin along with her current boyfriend Aiden and his twin Ethan and Ethan’s boyfriend Danny Mahealani. The entire Aarsvold pack had rather thirsty look at seeing the gay couple. After all they were suckers for the gays and Yannis in more ways than one.

The rest came in a few minutes after them. Scott McCall along with his housemate Isaac Lahey and his girlfriend Alisson Argent and her sister Jenna Argent, whom they all recognized. Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd arrived last. Yannis noticed Mona blush slightly at the sight of Isaac and he vowed to set them up. His Alpha deserved a mate. Isaac did blush as well as he saw Mona. Agata had noticed as well and one look at Yannis sealed a pact to get those two together.

‘Who are they?’ Aiden asked his mistrust crystal clear in his voice.

‘This is the Pack that’s visiting Beacon Hills,’ Derek said his voice firm leaving no room for argument.

‘Where are they from?’ Scott asked.

‘We are from Norway,’ Mona answered before Stiles or Derek could. ‘I’m the Alpha,’

‘Which is kind of ironic considering she is the youngest,’ Yannis said smirking as he noticed how much his accent threw the pack off, ‘I’m Yannis. I’ll let you lot decide where I am from,’

‘The UK, obviously,’ Lydia immediately said causing the pack to look at her.

‘Actually I thought he was from Australia,’ Stiles said making Yannis facepalm.

‘No, I’m from Belgium,’ He grinned.

‘You sure?’ Danny asked.

Yannis simply rolled his eyes while Agata was cackling. ‘Oh that’s a good one! I’m Agata Stilinski,’

Now that brought the attention to her and Stiles. Scott was looking between the cousins as if watching in tennis match. Mona was hiding her snickers behind her hand. Two camera flashes seemed to bring the Hale pack out of it’s daze. They looked up to find both Yannis and Derek with the cellphones out.

‘Blackmail,’ they both said with satisfying smirks plastered on their faces.

‘What! How can you be a Stilinski?!’ Isaac asked dumbfolded.

‘What?! We don’t need a Stiles 2.0!’ Jackson exclaimed, ‘One is already enough!’

‘I second that,’ Danny nodded leaning into his boyfriend.

‘They’re cousins,’ Derek replied raising his voice a little to keep the pack quiet. ‘And aparently she’s theo nly one that’s adressing Stiles with his given name,’

‘Which makes sense considering she’s the only one who knows how to fucking pronounce it,’ Yannis added dryly.

‘So since little cousin Mieczysław asked on how we became werewolves, I think it’s story time,’ Agata said earning a glare from her cousin as she used his given name, ‘Yannis if you would do the honors?’

‘My pleasure,’ Yannis said as he got up from his sitting place. ‘The three of us met in Brussels over a year or so ago for a convention. We hit it off pretty much right away while we were queuing. Jenna was there as well so we know her already. She was actually rooming with Agata at the time,’

That information seemed new and Alisson turned to her sister with a questioning look on her face to which she earned a mumbled ‘Later,’ which was heard by all the werewolves in the building.

‘So we got talking. As I was talking with them, I consentrated on their smell and I smelled another werewolf. Considering there was a lot of light coming into the queueing area, I could secretly flash my eyes and blame the lighting for it. Mona noticed and she briefly flashed her eyes. Which were Alpha red. How she came to be Alpha we still do not know to this day. And frankly I don’t need to know how. She’s a good Alpha. Fair and just and that’s all that matters to me,’ Yannis said taking a breathe before continuing, ‘I’m a born werewolf. Kind of a shock for my adoptive parents but yeah. I first shifted at the age of 12. Ever since then I kept it a secret and I learned how to mask my scent. Agata wasn’t a werewolf. She was human. As a beta I was naturally submissive to Mona. Since we got along splendidly she asked if I wanted to join her pack since she didn’t have one. She’s the first werewolf in a long time in her family, maybe that’s why she’s the Alpha,’

‘But how did Agata become a werewolf then?’ Lydia asked.

‘I think that’s Agata’s story to tell. It involves celebrating her and Mona’s birthdays in London in December the same year we met,’ Yannis said.

‘You can tell them sweetie,’ Agata said smiling.

‘Aight, if you say so,’ Yannis said glancing at his fellow Beta, ‘We were out celebrating Agata’s birthday by watching Wicked on West End. After we left the building, something attacked us. To this day we aren’t really sure what had attacked us. Anyway while both Mona and I tried to fight it, defending Agata, that thing had managed to injure me enough to be out of battle and had managed to send Mona flying across the street. By the time we had recovered enough it had attacked Agata, leaving her basically mortally wounded before fleeing. Mona was forced to give Agata the bite,’

Yannis stopped. Recounting it still hurt. It had been a shock for all of them. Taking a few breathes to calm himself, he continued. ‘She took to the bite and accepted it. After that we decided to stick together. I moved out of my adoptive parents’s house and moved to Norway. Agata left Poland as well and we are currently living in a house on our own. We somehow make it work,’

The silence that fell after was rather uncomfortable. Yannis took a glance at Agata. Her face didn’t betray anything but her inner turmoil was easily picked up upon by the weres in the building. He started looking for a way to break the silence but Lydia beat him to it.

‘On a brighter note. It’s almost Halloween and I’m throwing a Halloween Party at the lake house of my Grandmother,’ The strawberry blonde said. ‘And hereby you three are invited,’

‘You should come,’ Stiles said, ‘Lydia’s parties are legendary,’

‘Hold your horses Lydia,’ Allison said, ‘I want to know who my sister dearest knows them,’

‘We met online,’ Agata said, ‘we’re both huge fans of this TV series involving werewolves and hunters and a whole bunch of other crap,’

‘Those conventions I attend,’ Jenna said, ‘I met Agata at one. She was a human back then. Also I knew something was up with those two,’ She gestured to Mona and Yannis. ‘They managed to appear out of nowhere, had really good hearing and Yannis’s eyes tend to flash often without him knowing. That and he gets all growly and overprotective easily from what I’ve seen,’


End file.
